A Human Conflict
}} "Zhuang Zi is a high level researcher in the Department of Heavenly Principles of Taixue, one of the few well-known members in a department that's full of mysteries. Very knowledgeable but is also aloof and doesn't care for details. Stated in his past theses that Taixue should remain neutral and avoid involving with outside forces. When he learned that his close friend Hui Shi is attempting to link the Department of Ethics up with other forces to fight QIN, he believed that they shouldn't escalate the conflict and get the whole of Taixue involved, so he decided to try persuading Hui Shi..." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) A Human Conflict is the 20th Standard Regional Ultimate Quest released for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Breakout and Pursuit, Sima Qian, Ban Chao, Ban Zhao, Zeng Zi, Zi Gong, and the adapter are on the run from the Sages of Justice after their escape from Taixue. Zeng Zi asks if the adapter knows of Xun Zi, and mentions that she had resigned from the Department of Ethics after the incident in Xun Zi Invades!. Zi Gong mentions that as a result, they now have an external base to use, which is Xun Zi's residence. Zeng Zi mentions they're almost there, and they soon arrive. Xun Zi welcomes Zeng Zi and Zi Gong, and asks about what happened to Confucius and Mencius. Zi Gong says they are both being held for questioning, and mentions that Confucius is safe, if suspended. Xun Zi thanks him for the report, and mentions that she got word from Yan Hui that they escaped. She then looks at Sima Qian and says that this was caused by her. Zeng Zi interrupts and says it was his fault, since he didn't want to abandon the adapter. Sima Qian apologizes for getting them involved, and says they won't be there long. Xun Zi apologizes and says that she was worried. She tells them to rest and explain the situation. After hearing a bit, she explains that Han Fei had stopped by, and the adapter mentions that they ran into Han Fei earlier (during the events of Sprout of Scattered Literatures). Xun Zi says that Han Fei came by to apologize, and left a warning before leaving. Sima Qian asks what she said, and Xun Zi responds that Han Fei said "Beware Zhuang Zi". Xun Zi then states that they're unable to assist them any further, as they need to go help Confucius and Mencius. Zi Gong asks what they will do about the adapter, as they had fulfilled their orders and they can't just abandon Confucius. Sima Qian says its OK, and they will keep looking into things. She says that she hopes their reputation is restored, and that they should split up at this point. Xun Zi then says she can mention one more thing. She says that Zhuang Zi's friend is building an anti-QIN alliance, and had invited the Department of Ethics to join. She says that Zhuang Zi was against it, and that they might find more information by going to the alliance's headquarters. Sima Qian thanks them and wishes them luck before leaving with Ban Zhao, Ban Chao, and the adapter. On the way to the alliance headquarters, Ban Chao mentions that they finally know who they need to go after, and she knows exactly how she will greet him. Ban Zhao mentions that they have no proof that Zhuang Zi is the bad guy, but Ban Chao says that he was the one to give the key to Sima Qian that caused this whole mess. Ban Zhao says that it warrants an investigation, and gets Ban Chao to begrudgingly calm down. The group passes through an abandoned city that was ruined after QIN had fought a battle there. Ban Chao mentions that its perfect for them since nobody is there and they can hide in the ruins. Suddenly, Ban Chao notices someone on a bridge up ahead, and Sima Qian notices its Zhuang Zi, while Ban Zhao tries to get them to be quiet. Ban Chao wonders for a moment what he is doing there, and then rushes ahead to deal with him before Ban Zhao can stop her. She points her spear at him and tells him to stop where he is and put his hands up, but Zhuang Zi doesn't move. Ban Chao tells him to not do anything funny. Zhuang Zi finally reacts and turns around, asking who she is, mentioning he was just watching the fish. Ban Chao tells him to stop playing tricks. Ban Zhao tells Ban Chao to calm down, and introduces herself and the others. She apologizes to Zhuang Zi. Zhuang Zi recognizes Ban Chao as a mercenary captain, and asks who Sima Qian is. Ban Zhao tells him, but asks haven't they met before? Zhuang Zi says he had never met Sima Qian before, only seen her on wanted posters. Ban Chao gets angry at him and says he can't play dumb, but Ban Zhao tells her to knock it off. Sima Qian says that he came to her lab and framed her with the key. Zhuang Zi said there must have been a misunderstanding, and says they should join him on a walk while they discuss things. Ban Zhao asks why he invited them even though he knows they are wanted fugitives, and mentions that Huainanzi had ambushed them earlier, and wonders if he is planning something. Zhuang Zi says that Huainanzi is too obsessed with the Sages of Justice, and also says he doesn't care much about the posters. Sima Qian whispers to the others to play along as they walk but to stay alert, and then accepts Zhuang Zi's offer. Sima Qian mentions that he asked her to investigate the Four Perils, and Zhuang Zi notes that the Department of Heavenly Principles did conduct an investigation, but it was an internal one. Sima Qian asks if he doubts her memory, and shows the key. Zhuang Zi asks if its a key to the Three Officials System, and Sima Qian nods. He says he doesn't know anything about it, and apologizes that he couldn't be of more help. Ban Zhao asks who Zhuang Zi is headed towards, and inquires if its his friend running the anti-QIN alliance. Zhuang Zi is surprised that they know, but confirms that it is his friend, Hui Shi. He says that Hui Shi is talented, passionate, and driven. He then says that Hui Shi had invited him into the alliance, but he believes that it will only cause more problems and that more violence will arise. He says that he intends to convince Hui Shi of that. Sima Qian remarks to herself that she once was like him in thinking that, but it was too hard for her. Zhuang Zi then invites the adapter and the others to join him in meeting Hui Shi. Ban Chao wonders what he's thinking and that she finds him weird, but agrees that it would be an interesting opportunity. They arrive at the anti-QIN alliance's headquarters, and Hui Shi welcomes Zhuang Zi while saying its been a long time, and that he can be a hard man to find. Zhuang Zi responds by saying it was best to make himself scarce while the fighting went on. Hui Shi then asks who the people accompanying him are, and Zhuang Zi introduces them. Hui Shi's pleasant demeanor soon becomes a frown, and he says that while the adapter has helped against QIN, it wouldn't be good for the alliance to bring in fugitives. He then asks if Zhuang Zi intends to refuse his offer to join and waste his talents and abilities. Zhuang Zi retorts that it would only cause more problems and that he has no intention of joining a war over Hui Shi's ambitions. Hui Shi says that Zhuang Zi wastes his talent and irresponsibly chases pleasures. He then says that he heard about Zhuang Zi's friends, and says that arresting them would prove useful to his cause as the Sages of Justice would owe him. He then calls Yuan Shao forward to deal with them, who brings in her troops to attack while saying that its nothing personal. Ban Chao asks Zhuang Zi what the meaning of this is, and then gets ready to fight as they are surrounded. Zhuang Zi tells Ban Zhao to cover Ban Chao, and tells Sima Qian and the adapter to find a way out as he prepares to fight. They fight through Yuan Shao's troops, although Zhuang Zi notices something peculiar about the techniques of one of them but brushes it off as him overthinking things. They eventually fight Yuan Shao herself, who fights with weaponry from the Dark Immortal Force. Eventually she is defeated and retreats while calling for reinforcements. The group then has to fight some AI beasts from the Sages of Justice, and then confronts Hui Shi. Zhuang Zi and Hui Shi argue about whether the alliance is good or not, and then Hui Shi pretends to make a mistake to draw Zhuang Zi forward. He then grabs Zhuang Zi and manages to separate him from the others, and runs off, with his troops following close behind. Reinforcements arrive and surround them again, and Yuan Shao remarks that they can't keep fighting forever. Suddenly a voice tells them to stop, and Yuan Shao notes that it sounds familiar. Cao Guojiu arrives and says she is there to make an arrest, and Sima Qian gets worried that the Sages of Justice are now there. Cao Guojiu then mentions she's there to arrest Yuan Shao, much to Sima Qian's surprise. Yuan Shao protests and insists that Sima Qian and the others are the criminals and she's just helping the investigation. Cao Guojiu says that they aren't her problem, she is there to deal with Yuan Shao, and tells her to surrender. Yuan Shao remarks that while she might be a Sage of Justice, there is only one of her, and tells her troops to attack. Suddenly a voice from Yuan Shao's troops state that she's not on her own, and the mysterious individual from before takes out Yuan Shao's forces with the aid of Cao Guojiu. Cao Guojiu arrests Yuan Shao, and tells the adapter and Sima Qian that the captain said hello, and then leaves. Ban Chao just stands there confused, and Ban Zhao says that they got lucky. They wonder what to do next, and their communicator goes off, which is then continued in Survival on the Deserted Island -Mushrooms Go wild-. Meanwhile, Yuan Shao was brought to the interrogation room of the Eight Immortals, and yells at the member of her forces that betrayed her, but then realizes she doesn't know who they actually are. The person reveals themself to be Li Tieguai, who says that he had been keeping his eye on Yuan Shao and went undercover as one of her troops, and says it was tiring. Cao Guojiu says she doesn't want much from Yuan Shao, and just wants to know who gave her the weapons. Yuan Shao says that she doesn't know anything about the weapons dealer. Cao Guojiu says that she knows the Dark Immortal Force is after Yuan Shao, and that she couldn't even beat herself and Li Tieguai - what chance did she stand against the Four Perils? Cao Guojiu then mentions that Yuan Shao's Card Exterminator Gun is really bad, much to Yuan Shao's shock. Cao Guojiu states that she won't hurt her, and she could even release Yuan Shao, and Yuan Shao would cause her own demise. She then says Yuan Shao's ignorance is really sad, and mentions that the weapon has a heavy cost, and it had the safety removed. Cao Guojiu states that an ordinary person using it would burn themselves up, leaving no corpse or trace of themselves; she mentions this while acting quite disturbed by the thought of it. She asks Yuan Shao if her calculations have been slower, and Yuan Shao states that she thought it was just her being tired, and refuses to accept that she would burn up. Cao Guojiu calls her pathetic for refusing to admit to reality and for protecting the one who sold her the weapon that could very well kill herself. Cao Guojiu says that she can be merciful, and asks that they make a deal. Elsewhere, Hui Shi is with Zhuang Zi, and urges him to look at the situation. He says that the fugitives are bad news, while Zhuang Zi says that they are only wanted by the Sages of Justice and it has nothing to do with them. Hui Shi calls Zhuang Zi stubborn, and says that the Sages of Justice are investigating them. He mentions that he heard that Zhuang Zi had the key for the Three Officials System, and says that the reason he wanted Zhuang Zi to join was because he wanted to protect him. Zhuang Zi states that he has done nothing wrong, and that the alliance is just a front. He then says the Four Perils are loose, why should they add to the chaos? Hui Shi says he believes him, but it would be better for the others to be guilty. He then leaves in a fury. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Zhuang Zi. Quest Overview 1 Intel on Ethics= |-| 2 Zhuang Zi= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue Unexpected End= |-| 2 Hui Shi & Zhuang Zi= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Zhuang Zi: '''Student of the Taixue Department of Heavenly Principles. A skilled researcher often on the move. Learned to fight from a chef. * '''Hui Shi: '''Former guest lecturer in logic at Taixue. Became close friends with Zhuang Zi there, despite their different personalities. * '''Anti-QIN Alliance: '''After CHU was defeated by QIN, the remaining CHU forces allied under Hui Shi's influence. They hope to stop the QIN. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates